ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunwreck
is an American-French adventure-science fiction-comedy film, being directed by options. It is produced by StudioCanal and distributed by Universal Studios (United States and Canada) and Touchstone Pictures (international), being released on TBD 2018. Synopsis A few actors are sent to place in order to be part of Kyle Fitzgerald's newest masterpiece Sunwreck as a way to revitalize his troubled career after failures like unwanted sequels to his famous franchises or movies that deliver empty promises. However, TBD. Cast * as Zachary "Zac" Derby, a TBD action actor who plays a hotshot pilot known as Charles Blastray. winning an Academy Award for Best Actor in the end *Joaquin Phoenix as Richard O'Shea, a TBD Irish actor who is no longer on his prime, playing TBD as a way to recover from TBD. *Anne Hathaway as Harper Watts, a beautiful but rude actress who sparked some controversy after getting blacklisted from some studios due to her far-left views, accepting Fitzgerald's proposal to play TBD as a way to get back into the TBD. *Billy Eichner as Lenny Davis, a slowly becoming irrelevant comedy actor who TBD. *Samuel L. Jackson as Darnell Brown, a TBD African American actor who, after TBD, joins the Sunwreck cast as TBD. *Harrison Ford as Kyle Fitzgerald, a rather perfectionist Award-winning film director who is out to turn Sunwreck in the same level as his other iconic works such as Treasure Dan or TBD. *Alan Tudyk as TBD, Richard's TBD agent who TBD. *Steve Carrell, Will Ferrell, kelsey Grammer, James Woods, Danny Devito or TBD as TBD, a TBD film studio executive who TBD. *in a cameo as either Zac's wife for shock humor * Soundtrack Release Critical reception Transcript Quotes Trivia *While the studio responsible for the film-within-a-film is not specified, there's several hints it might be Touchstone's parent company Disney itself due to TBD. *Each actor and the director are seen as an amalgam of several actors: **Zachary is based on Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Keanu Reeves, Daniel Craig, Ben Affleck, Matt Damon, Liam Neeson, Leonardo DiCaprio, Nicolas Cage, Christian Bale, Robert Downey Jr., Edward Norton, Vin Diesel and Dwayne Johnson. **Richard is based on Sean Connery, Mel Gibson, William Shatner, Patrick Stewart, Robert De Niro, Dustin Hoffman, Harrison Ford, Ian McKellen, Anthony Hopkins, Gary Oldman, John Goodman, Martin Sheen, Michael Douglas, Daniel Day-Lewis, Tim Curry, John Hurt and Hugo Weaving. **Harper is based on Angelina Jolie, Sharon Stone, Scarlett Johansson, Michelle Pfeiffer, Brie Larson, Sigourney Weaver, Linda Hamilton, Nicole Kidman, Carrie Fisher, Roseanne Barr, Emily Blunt, Rose Byrne, Julia Roberts, Lena Headey and Emma Stone. **Lenny is based on Jim Carrey, Steve Carell, Adam Sandler, Mike Myers, Jerry Lewis, Phil Hartman, Robin Williams, Seth Rogen, Bill Murray, Rick Moranis, Jerry Seinfeld, Tim Allen, John Travolta, Billy Crystal and Steve Martin. **Darnell is based on Denzel Washington, Danny Glover, Morgan Freeman, James Earl Jones, Forest Whitaker, Laurence Fishburne, Wesley Snipes and Jackson himself. **Kyle is based on Steven Spielberg, George Lucas, Stanley Kubrick, Martin Scorsese, Jerry Bruckheimer, Michael Bay, Quentin Tarantino, Christopher Nolan and J.J. Abrams. *Similar to similar-themed , each actor stars in a fake trailer according to their genre: **Zac in Kickass Assassin, an action film produced by Universal. ***The trailer features cameos from Ryan Reynolds, TBD. **Richard in The Bartender, a period drama film produced by MGM. ***The trailer features cameos from TBD. **Harper in Ear Pains, a thriller film produced by Fox. ***The trailer features cameos from TBD. **Lenny in The Toiletman, a black comedy film produced by Paramount. ***The trailer features cameos from TBD. **Darnell in Sherlock Holmes the Third, a crime drama film produced by Warner Bros. ***The trailer features cameos from TBD. Category:Films Category:American films Category:French films Category:2018 films Category:Universal Studios Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:StudioCanal Category:PG-13 Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas